


dog days are over

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hurt/Comfort, gabriel cheers him up, losing a pet, my puppy is being put down tomorrow, not so much boyfriends as best friends in this one, sadfic sort of, sam is very sad, so i wrote this to make myself feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is distraught after having to put his dog down. </p><p>Gabriel comes over and comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dog days are over

**Author's Note:**

> lmao all of my sabriel fics are in highschool!au format  
> /punches myself in the face

Sam was crying. 

No, not crying-- that wasn't the right word for it. 

It was more like /sobbing/, hard and long, his face buried in pillow that he had soaked through with slobber and snot. 

God, he missed her. 

Her, being Bailey, his boxer that he'd raised from a puppy. 

It happened suddenly: days before, she'd been acting completely normal, happy as she always was, bounding about with that excitement that came with her breed. 

Then, suddenly, she collapsed. 

Dean drove her to the pet doctor as soon as it had happened. 

Hours later, Bailey's test results came back: she was crawling with hookworms. 

They took the medication that the vet had prescribed to her, but it didn't help much. 

Bailey had to be put down. 

Now, Sam, sixteen years old and without his canine companion, sat weeping more bitterly than he had since... well, since a really long time. 

As he wiped his nose with the back of his already-defiled sleeve, his phone began to buzz. 

At first he ignored it, didn't think he had the strength to answer it, didn't want to talk. 

Then, two missed calls and a text later, he reluctantly called back. 

He sniffed, rubbing his pink, tear-swollen eyes as he waited for an answer. 

"Sam, hey, why didn't you pick up?" The sound of Gabriel's voice gave him no comfort. 

"My dog died." 

"What? What happened?" 

Sam's lip quivered. "She, uh," he inhaled through his mouth, "she had worms. Really bad. They, um, gave her medicine, but it didn't do her any good." 

There were a few beats of silence, then Gabriel sighed. 

"Shit, man. I'm... damn, I'm really sorry." 

"S'okay." No, it wasn't. 

A bit awkwardly, Gabriel asked, "You want me to come over? I know you probably don't feel like it, but I can if you want." 

Sam imwardly shook his head. The last thing he wanted right then was to be around other people, but Gabriel was only trying to be nice, and he didn't want to sound like a jerk, so he said, "Sure, I guess." 

"Okay," Gabe replied, "I'll be there in a few." 

He hung up.

After Sam set his phone aside, he felt more miserable than before.

It was too late to tell Gabriel to just stay up, make up some excuse for why he couldn't come over, so instead he just brought his knees up to his chest, letting out another bitter, body-shaking sob. 

Gabriel showed up a little later than it usually took him to get to Sam's house. 

After letting himself in, he went straight back to Sam's room, knocking on the locked door. 

"Hold on." Sam drug himself out of bed and undid the lock. 

Gabriel peeked in from behind the door. 

"Hey, man," he said with a sorrowful smile. He was holding something behind his back. 

Sam didn't even want to know what it was. 

Knowing Gabriel, it was probably some poor attempt at making him feel better, a copy of /Air Buddies/ or a picture frame carved like a dog. 

"What's that?" Sam asked as Gabriel entered into his room, closing the door shut behind him. 

The blonde pulled the wrapped package from behind him and gave it a quick look-over. 

"It's, uh, a present. Of sorts. Here." He handed the gift and shoved his hands in his pockets, watching expectantly. 

Sam, hesistant, tore open the paper. 

Inside was a little white box, engraved with a little gold angel (of course, thank you, Gabriel) and inside of that, an ornament. 

Sam held it up for inspection. It was a little, cartoon-esque puppy wearing a santa hat, a little bell hanging from its sculptured collar that tinkered gently as Sam picked it up. 

Surprisingly enough, the taller boy smiled. Really. 

"Thanks, Gabe," he said, wiping his eyes once again with his free hand. "That's really nice of you." 

"Ah, it's cheesy. I just..." Gabriel bit his lip. "I feel awful. I know you loved Bailey." 

Sam nodded-- it was a genuine nod. 

"Well, you know what they say," Gabriel smiled, "all dogs go to heaven." 

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes, even as the smile stayed on his face. Placing the ornament back in the box and setting it aside, he walked forward and enveloped Gabriel in a hug. 

The smaller boy instantly embraced him back, wrapping his short arms around Sam's neck. 

He breathed heavily into his chest. 

"I'm gonna miss her, too." 

Sam frowned. 

"At least she's not hurting anymore," he said-- whether it was to reassure himself or Gabriel, he wasn't sure of. 

The shorter boy patted him on the back before pulling away. 

"Yeah," he agreed halfheartedly, "that's true. Don't worry, you'll feel better soon. It's just a season." 

Sam shrugged. "I guess so." 

Gabriel smiled. Then, taking in a deep breath, he asked, "So, I don't have anywhere to be anytime soon. You wanna watch a Christmas movie?" 

Sam feigned a gag. "Ugh, God, spare me." 

Gabe laughed. "Fine, then," he said, punching Sam playfully on the arm, "you wanna go see an actual movie? On me." 

A small smile broke over Sam's lips. 

"Okay. I gotta be back by one, though. That's when my dad and Dean get back from work." 

"I'll have you back at 12:30," Gabe winked.


End file.
